


He Liked Being Invisible

by httpstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles, Derek Doesn't Do Emotions, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a witch that curses Stiles. Not so much a curse, as it is a twisted spell for no reason. The effects of it aren't even noticed until after the weekend. They part Friday night and don't see each other until school. <br/>The pack notices a little late.<br/>He liked being invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Liked Being Invisible

Stiles knows something is up with him. It's the only reason all the girls and some guys keep staring at him.

Maybe a rumor began about him? Is there something on him that he can't see from his own angle?

“Scott?” He leans on his desk and towards his friend in front of him.

“Yeah?” he asks over his shoulder.

“Is it just me or are all the girls staring at me?” Scott looks around the class, and each girl with their gaze toward them looks down. Scott doesn't miss it, though.

“Dude, they're totally staring. What'd you do?”

“I didn't do anything. Is there something on my face?” Scott turns around and looks him up and down.

“No.”

“Then what the hell?”

“I don't know. Ask around if it happens more.”

“We need to talk,” is what Lydia says as she approaches Stiles.

“Yeah. I was kind of hoping you could tell me if a rumor-”

“I was kind of hoping you'd explain to me why I was listening a bunch of girls talk about you in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, about that, I have no idea. I was hoping you'd know if someone started a rumor about me or something?” Lydia stares at him and narrows her eyes. For a second, it actually looks like she's checking him out.

“No.” She saunters off, hips swaying and leaving Stiles to wonder what the hell is happening.

 

“Have you been practicing magic?” Isaac asks at the lunch table. Only him, Stiles, and Scott are there. He could care less where the girls and Jackson are.

“Over the weekend, yeah. Why?”

“You reek of it. Maybe you made some kind of love spell?”

“A love spell that works on all the girls I see? And guys?”

“Maybe they're gay. Or Bi.”

“That would mean that senior, Hank, on the team is gay.” Isaac spits out his milk, luckily to the side, and some people stare as he tries to recompose himself.

“That's new,” he comments.

“Tell me about it.” Isaac's eyes narrow and follow movement behind him.

Stiles turns around only to come face to face with a hot girl from Chemistry. She walks right up to him, slips a piece of paper into the collar of his shirt, then places a kiss on his cheek and walks away.

“That shit doesn't happen,” Stiles snaps, grabbing he piece of paper. He looks at it and his eyes widen. “This only happens in movies.” His eyes scan over the paper. “All ten digits,” he whispers.

“Dude, she's a senior,” Scott says.

“I know.” Stiles doesn't stop staring in awe at the paper.

“You're a sophomore.”

“Dude, what's your point?”

“Older woman. Get at that.

 

On the way to their 5th period is when he gets the first physical come-on, excluding the kiss on his cheek. He's with Scott at his own locker when a guy walks up and grabs his ass. He can't help the yelp that escapes his mid-sentence and Scott shoves the guy off of him. The guy just smirks as he walks away.

“This hasn't been happening all day, has it?” Scott looks angry, but still worried.

“No.” Stiles shakes his head and closes his locker. “That was the first time.”

“Hey, if anyone gets too close-”

“Be the boy who cried _for_ wolf?”

“Stiles, I'm serious.”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Upon arriving to Chemistry, Harris scowls at him a little longer than necessary.

“If you are a distraction to the girls in the class, too, I'll have to send you to the office.”

“What? What did I do?”

“For some bizarre reason, girls are talking about you today and one burned herself in the lab because she wasn't paying attention. Don't make me give you detention.”

Stiles gapes at him for a moment before Scott nudges him to keep walking to his own seat.

-

During lacrosse practice, things continue as normal. Stiles doesn't miss that Hank lingers a little longer than necessary when he knocks him down, but he helps Stiles up with a smile and then that's that. And he doesn't think anything of it.

In the locker room, Stiles decides to wait until everyone is out of the showers. It's just a precaution. He agrees to meet Scott at Derek's loft for a pack meeting that night and they part ways.

 

There's still a few guys lingering when he slips in, but he's got the showers to himself.

He's just about to turn off the water when he gets pressed into the wall and his side scrapes across the water nozzle. Stiles tries to turn and see who it is, but his face gets pressed to the wall and a hand wraps around his wrists, pinning them behind his back.

He shouts once, an indignant “Hey!” before a mouth latches onto the nape of his neck. A knee slides between his naked legs and a hand grips his waist. Stiles tries to shove him off a couple more times, but the hand presses on, nearly digging the short nails into his skin, too. The same hand snakes down the front of his stomach, after another moment, and then-

“Hey! Stop! Help!” The foot of the leg between his own legs hooks around his ankle and yanks the balance out from him. His knees hit the tile and then the guy presses his back to the floor. He shouts again and tries to shove the guy, who he now knows is Hank, off of him. He's only got shorts on, but it's still enough to know where this is going.

“There's no one here so just try an enjoy it.” Hank's focus removes from him for a second and Stiles takes the chance to punch him across the face and get away.

He scrambles to his feet, nearly slipping on the tile before Hank reaches out and yanks him down again. Stiles screams louder.

Instead of just holding him down this time, he wraps his arm around Stiles' torso and moves to his next step in a hurry. He shoves a finger in Stiles and thrusts it mercilessly. Stiles screams again and when he tries to reach backward he hits Hank with his elbow. He goes with it and starts elbowing him, but it doesn't do much as Hank dodges the jabs. When he goes back again, he grabs Stiles' arm behind his back.

He doesn't even realize there's tears in his eyes until two of his team mates run in and he can't see the faces.

“Get the fuck away from him!” Hank looks up and jumps up in a second. Stiles curls in on himself and tries to hold on to some of his dignity, which is kind of hard considering his manhood just got fondled in a non-consensual way and that's about as bad as it gets. Finstock runs in right after and starts yelling.

It all ends up being a blur; someone turning off the now cold water, and then another pair help him up to slip him into shorts and a lacrosse hoodie, despite the weather outside. He accepts it all, but doesn't look up.

He's settled on the bench, with an arm around him, when he realizes it's Danny. He finally meets his eyes and Danny looks worried.

“Where-”

“He's in the back. James is holding him down and Coach called the police.”

“What's the use?” Stiles mutters under his breath.

“Hank is eighteen.” Stiles doesn't question it further.

 

Stiles isn't sure how much time passes between that moment and the time that a couple deputies show up. There's a medic too but he doesn't really pay attention to anything.

“That's Stilinski's kid.”

“Shit. It is. Call him down here.”

 

When the medic starts checking him over, she starts asking questions. Danny doesn't leave Stiles and holds his hand the entire time. It makes him wonder why Danny wasn't attracted to him today. Maybe this is it? In all, he's okay. The medic patches his scrape on his side with a gauze pad, then swipes his knees with a antibacterial wipe. There's nothing they can do about the bruises on his wrists or waist except give him some ice in a pack.

Danny starts explaining what happened, but is also told that he'll have to go to the station again tomorrow. Stiles is also told he can go in tomorrow after a night of rest. He catches some of what Danny says. He's gentle with the wording around Stiles, and Stiles is grateful. All he hears is that Danny and James had stayed on the field longer to work on goalie practice and they were heading back to the locker room when they heard Stiles. (Coach had been on his way to his office.)

When he gets to actually running in, he pulls Stiles head into his chest and covers his ear and starts speaking in a soft voice. Stiles can still hear, but he tunes it out.

Eventually James comes along with Coach and they all sit in silence with the company of a deputy until his dad arrives. James doesn't ever come on skin contact with him, but he sits close enough to comfort him. Coach Finstock doesn't really know what to do.

 

When his dad finally shows up, he gathers his stuff for him and has a small conversation with the coach.

“I'm really strict on the practices, but he can miss the next two. I'm okay with whatever time he needs, but I'm warning you that the team will get suspicious with Hank out and Stiles missing.”

“We'll deal with it. You're a good Coach, Finstock.”

-

When Stiles opens his bedroom door, he's not expecting Derek to be on his bed. He knows he didn't go to the pack meeting, but if it'd been a big deal then Scott would have called him, right?

“Where have you been?” he growls out.

“School.” He doesn't say more as he tosses his stuff to the floor and moves to his closet.

“It's nearly 7:00. I'll ask again, where were you?”

“Listen to my heart beat,” Stiles snaps. “I was at the school.” He pulls a t-shirt off a hanger and tosses it to the bed while he shuffles around in his drawer. He could care less that Derek sees his boxers get tossed to the bed, too.

“You missed the pack meeting.” Derek stands now and Stiles' freezes by his desk.

“I know, but if it was super important, Scott would have called me and told me what I missed.”

“You told him you were going.”

“Yeah, I did. So what?” Derek doesn't respond so Stiles takes his cue to start getting ready for bed.

He obviously wasn't thinking when he decided to take Danny's sweatshirt off because Derek notices a few things.

“That's not your sweatshirt.” His eyebrows furrow. “And you're injured.” His eyes linger over the gauze pad, then the bruises.

“Yeah. I'm human. I don't heal like you.”

“Scott said that you think you're cursed?” Stiles nods and makes a small hum in acknowledgment as he puts on his grey pajama top.

“People are suddenly attracted to me.”

“That's a bad thing?” Stiles wants to laugh. And cry. He kind of just wants to breakdown right there.

He chooses to laugh. It's bitter and Derek gets angry. Before he knows it, Stiles is pressed against the wall, blocked by Derek. His laughter turns into a sob and then a plead.

“Not you too, just stop stop-”

Derek backs up the second he sees the reaction. He asks something that Stiles doesn't quite catch. 

Stiles doesn't reply.

He's alone when the panic attack kicks in.

 

Of course when Stiles never showed up for the pack meeting, everyone had been suspicious.

Jackson had complained about incessantly asking why Stiles could skip and he couldn't. Derek was angry to say the least. Scott had said that he'd be here and told Derek that there'd been something Stiles needed to mention to the pack.

When he'd seen Stiles at his house, he wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't one to comfort and it seemed that Stiles needed space, so he left with intention to come tomorrow.

Only, in the morning before his pack usually takes off to school, he showed up at the Stilinski house and no one was home. He called Scott, but there was no answer there.

The pack had also been curious when neither Scott or Stiles showed up for their class on time.

Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Scott, and Stiles all had Chemistry together. Jackson only had one class with the two, Economics, but when he got a text from Lydia, everyone became worried. Scott came twenty minutes late.

“Wake up late, Mr. McCall?” Harris scowled at him until he handed over a note.

“Hospital?” he whispers, sounding with actual concern. “Is your mother okay?” Allison nudges Lydia who strain their ears to listen and Isaac, across the room, is openly staring at them. The silent reading time makes it easy for the girls to hear.

“Yeah, actually. Um, that's this note.” He hands over another note and reads it.

“Yes, I heard of the incident,” he nods, still looking at the note. “I'll have Mr. Stilinski's make-up work together by the end of the period.”

When Scott turns, he can tell that the pack had been listening. He sends a text once he's seated that reads: “At lunch.”

 

“Stiles had a panic attack,” is what Scott opens with at the lunch table. Even Jackson shows concern.

“Why? I thought he hadn't had one since his dad was taken?” Lydia asks. “Aren't those triggered?”

“This one was.” Scott looks angry and he closes his eyes in an attempt to hold down his wolf.

“What triggered it?” Allison asks. “Does it have to do with whatever was happening with him yesterday?”

“Yesterday we started noticing some weird things. Girls were staring at him yesterday. Like really looking at him.”

“Yes, I've been meaning to ask about that. I was oddly attracted to him yesterday so I avoided him at lunch.”

“Me too,” Allison admits shyly. “Did he use some kind of love potion thing on us?”

“Not that he knows of,” Isaac replies. “Did more happen after lunch?” Scott nods.

“In the hallway,” he says. “We were talking by his locker and some guy just walked up and groped his ass.”

“What the hell?” Jackson asks, sounding pissed. “Who was this fuck?”

“That's not why Stiles missed.” Allison places her hand in his and he begins with the full story he got from Stiles.

“After lacrosse practice, Stiles was saying he was going to wait to shower until everyone was out. He said it was just a precaution, made a joke about it, and he said he'd meet us at Derek's. Most of the guys were gone when Stiles went in, and when he was finishing up, Hank, that senior went in.” Isaac seems to catch on, due to the previous day's conversation. His eyes widen and the girls look worried.

“Why is that bad? What's up with Hank?”

“Hank is gay. And for some reason Stiles was attracting everyone attracted to men at all.”

“What'd he do?” Allison's voice is just a whisper.

“Hank... he... he sexually assaulted him. Stiles fought back, but the guy is a senior and weighs like 50 more pounds that him. He's got some scrapes on his knees, and one along his side, but he's got nasty bruising on his wrists and by his waist.”

“Wait, you said that Stiles tried to fight back and that Hank was trying to- you know. So who stopped him?”

“Danny and a different senior on the team, James, were practicing late, working on goalie stuff. They were heading back to the locker rooms and they broke it up. Coach was on his way to his office so he ran in too. James and Coach watched over Hank and called the police. Danny helped Stiles get dressed and when I talked to Danny this morning, he said Stiles was really out of it after. He was totally unresponsive for like fifteen minutes and kept staring into space and that he kept shaking.”

There's some breathes that sound like relief, but it still leaves a lot of blanks.

“What happened with Hank though?”

“I don't know exactly. Danny said that Stiles seemed like he'd given up by the time he and James got there. He was crying and when he finally acknowledged Danny, he basically asked him what the use of anything was if he wasn't actually raped. Hank's eighteen.” Scott shrugs and shoves a tater tot into his mouth. The others start eating their food in a somber silence.

“Wait, why is he in the hospital? You mentioned a panic attack?” The can in Scott's hand crushes and the aluminum cuts into his hand. He quickly lets go and wipes the small prick of blood on the inside of his long sleeve.

“Derek.” The pack gasps and they start asking immediate questions. Scott doesn't hear them all, but catches a couple of threats on Jackson's part.

“What did Derek do?” Isaac asks.

“I guess he showed up at Stiles' house last night demanding to know why Stiles wasn't at the meeting. They made small talk until he tried to explain the attractiveness thing and then Derek questioned how it could be a bad thing. Stiles said he remembers it, but more like he was watching it rather than experiencing it.”

“Cut to it. What happened?” Jackson hisses.

“He just lost it. Started laughing, he went into hysterics and then Derek got pissed, probably thought he wasn't taking anything seriously, and then he backed him against the wall. Stiles freaked and started crying and he says that Derek just left. Stiles said that for a minute he thought Derek was trying to come on to him. He thought Hank was about to happen all over again.”

“That triggered the panic attack,” Lydia states. “Derek caused a panic attack and left him there. What happened after that?”

“Mr. Stilinski said that he heard a thud, like something falling and when he got upstairs, Stiles was already in the climax of the panic attack. Breathing exercises weren't working and neither was anything they'd tried before so he had to call for ambulance.”

“Wait, Lydia, how did you stop Stiles panic attack?” Lydia glares at Allison.

“I kissed him. It caused him to hold his breath.” She shrugs and Jackson doesn't try to hold back the visible jealousy. “Hush up, we weren't back together and you were in London,” she directs at Jackson. “Even then, though, he was fine right after. He got right up and we were moving again.”

“Well, panic attacks are always different for him. This one hit him hard. The last time he had one that energy draining was after his mom's funeral.”

 

“So what are we going to do about Derek?” Jackson asks Isaac and Scott after practice.

“Not to mention Stiles probably still has this love spell thing going on. What are we going to do about that?”

“Maybe it was the witch,” Isaac says thoughtfully. “There was that blast of energy that went out when we killed her. Maybe it hit Stiles?”

“I don't know,” Scott replies. “Maybe. I can talk to Deaton tomorrow. I got today off so I could see Stiles.”

“Why don't we come with?”

 

Stiles grins when Jackson hands him a paper bag. He doesn't care what it is, he's just happy he gets something that's not hospital food. He pulls out Grilled Chicken Soft Tacos from Del Taco (his favorite right after cheeseburger and curly fries) and a large order of fries. A drink gets set down on the table next to him as Jackson, Isaac, and Scott make themselves comfortable.

Jackson takes the chair, Isaac crosses his legs on the floor, and then there's Scott, who sits across the bed opposite of Stiles.

“Thanks guys. You don't know how much I hate this hospital crap.” Scott knows he doesn't just hate the food here.

“How are you feeling?” Scott asks.

“Less drained.” Scott nods in response.

“So I'm assuming you told them what happened right?” Jackson swallows his food and Isaac freezes mid-bite. They don't really know how to comfort him so Jackson says the next best thing he can think of.

“We're going to figure this out,” he says with determination. “I may not like you much, but I've got your back, Stilinski. No one but me gets to mess with you.” Stiles actually laughs in response and covers his chest with a hand over his heart.

“My knight in sleek fur.” The guys laugh and continue to eat. He finally feels ready to face this all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was never written with the intention of a second chapter or any sort of continuation; simply telling the short story of a curse.   
> Though, if more than a few people request another chapter, I can work on one.   
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
